A Friend in Need: My Version
by AhsokaTano141516
Summary: This is basically my version of "A Friend in Need." In this Fanfic, my other story, Back to Raxus NEVER happened. It involves my OC's and if you haven't read my profile yet, READ IT! Everything will make so much more sense. It is better than my suckish summary, so please give it a chance. And don't worry, you only have to read the first part of my profile. READ AND RESPOND!
1. The News

**Yeah, I know; I've still got another story to work on. But since nobody would give me ideas, I have writers block. Anyway, this is basically my version of "A Friend in Need." All of my own characters are included, except for the younglings. In this story, Back to Raxus _NEVER _happened. Starts after "Escape from Kadavo." Again, if you haven't read it already, READ MY PROFILE! IT MAKESSO MUCH MORE SENSE! Without further ado, Chapter 1.**

Chapter 1

Ahsoka POV

I was so tired. I honestly didn't think the trip to Zygerria would be that hard. And what made it worse is that only Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Rex were with me! No Sayda, no Yoli, no Santori, none of my friends! Well, it's not that I don't like the boys; it's just that Anakin won't get over the fact that I don't have to call him "Master" anymore. And Obi-Wan tends to get caught too easily, and Rex is just a clone. He doesn't have the Force, he doesn't have a lightsaber. Well, the fact that he wasn't a Jedi came in handy. After all, he was the one who killed Keeper Agruss. I trudged into my quarters and fell on to the bed. Only, I missed the bed and hit the floor. I groaned with displeasure. I didn't want to get up. I just wanted to fall asleep and _never_ wake up. Then I heard footsteps coming and I quickly situated myself on my bed in a proper sitting position. The door slid open and Hazel and Layda poked their heads in, "Ahsoka!" They said in unison.

"You're back!" Hazel said, inviting herself into the room.

"Yeah," I said, trying to sound happy. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"There's someone who wants to see you." Layda said, motioning towards the door.

I turned to see (Senator) Padmé Amidala walk through the door. "Ahsoka!" She rushed over to me and gave me a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

Hazel and Layda left the room silently, closing the door behind them, "What can I do for you, Senator?" I asked.

"I have a peace conference coming up on Mandalore with a few Senators from the Confederacy of Independent Systems." Padmé said.

I nodded for her to continue.

"The Senate requests that we bring a Jedi for protection. Would you like to come, Ahsoka?" Padmé asked.

_No._ "Sure." I replied. _Why did I just say that? _I thought.

"Oh, good!" Padmé squealed. "We leave tomorrow morning. Meet me at the hangar at 0800 hours." Padmé said.

She was about to leave when I stopped her, "Wait, Padmé?" I asked.

"Yes, Ahsoka?" She turned around.

I sighed, "Can Sayda come with us?"

She looked down, "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. Of course she can."

"Good bye, Senator." I waved and she left.

_Okay, _I thought. _Now to find Sayda and give her the good news!_ I thought sarcastically. I left my quarters and started for the cafeteria. That's almost always where she is. I turned a corner and bumped into Riyo. "Master!" She exclaimed. "You're back!"

"Yes, I am. Where are you going in such a hurry?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I'm going to the Senate Building." Riyo replied, twisting her braid around her finger.

"Why are you going to the Senate Building?" I asked, getting suspicious.

"To see Senator Chuchi." Riyo said, still twisting her hair around her finger.

I raised the white marking over my left eye. "Master," she said, now crossing her arms. "Do you forget that she's my Mom?"

_Oh yeah._ I remembered. "Sorry, Riyo. I forgot."

"It's okay, Master. You're getting old, you forget things easily." She said with a smirk.

"Hey!" I said playfully. "Oh, have you seen Sayda?"

"She was in the cafeteria last time I saw her." _Knew it!_ Riyo scurried down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

I continued my walk towards the cafeteria. But when I got there I saw not Sayda at our usual table, but Santori. I walked over, "Hey, Santori."

He looked up, "Hey, Soka. When did you get back?"

"Oh, you know. About thirty minutes ago." I replied. He chuckled. "Where's Sayda?" I asked.

"She just left for the library." Santori replied.

"Thanks." I turned to leave.

"Wait, Ahsoka?" Santori called. I turned around. "Bly is looking for you."

I groaned. I was getting sick of him. "Tell him that I will be waiting for him in the hangar tonight."

"Will you?" Santori asked, crossing his arms.

I winked at him, "Nope." Then I left for the library.

I took the short cut through the Northern hall and got there in less than five minutes. I found Sayda sitting at a computer flipping through some sort of Bounty Hunter records of some sort.

I sat down, "Hey, Sayda. Long time no see."

She looked at me and smiled, "Hey, Soka. How was the mission?"

I shrugged, "Oh, you know. The usual."

Sayda turned back to the computer, "I see."

I decided to tell her, "Guess what?" I tried to sound enthusiastic.

She looked at me, "What?"

"There's a peace conference tomorrow on Mandalore tomorrow." I said.

"So?" Sayda asked.

"So, I'm going." I said with a smile.

"And you're telling me this _why_?" Sayda asked, making a face.

And you're coming, too." I said this quietly, but she heard me anyway.

"What?" She practically screamed. "Since when?"

"Since I told Senator Amidala you would." I replied, prepared to block any blows she might throw at me.

She attempted to hit me, but since I was prepared I blocked it easily. "Why did you tell her that?"

Then I lost it, "Because I spent my week getting electrocuted and wearing disguises that make me look like a prostitute. Not to mention the fact that I was almost sold as a slave and I don't want to go to Mandalore alone!"

Sayda's expression changed. "I'm sorry, I had no idea. I'll go with you tomorrow."

I looked up, "Thanks." She gave me a side hug.

"What time do we leave tomorrow?" She asked.

I sat back and straightened my posture. "At 0800 hours." I said impersonating Padmé's voice.

Sayda and I laughed.

I learned that her week was much more boring than mine. She had been stuck with guard duty all week. We stayed in the library for a few hours before we left to go back to our quarters for the night. We spent about an hour telling jokes and impersonating the boys, before we finally fell asleep.

_The Next Morning: 0700 Hours_

I woke up with Sayda standing over me. "What are you doing?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Waiting for you to get up, we have to leave in thirty minutes. Now get moving!" She moved away so I could get up.

I stretched and left the bed to take a shower. After that, I put on my Padawan braids and then my Jedi outfit. I secured my lightsabers around my waist and finished with five minutes to spare. Sayda grabbed my wrist, "Come on!" She pulled me out of the room and we ran to the hangar at top speed. We arrived just as Senators Organa and Mothma did. Padmé was already there. "Senator Amidala." Sayda bowed to her respectfully.

Padmé gave her a hug, which seemed to have surprised Sayda. "It has been too long, Sayda."

I giggled. We boarded the ship and left Coruscants atmosphere. Sayda and I sat in a back room and talked the entire time. It took forever and was extremely boring. We eventually resulted to playing hot potato with my shoto. I was about to win, then the ship jolted, announcing that we had come out of hyperspace. I reattached my shoto to my belt and we went to join Padmé in the control room. I watched as the sandy landscape of Mandalore came into view. I sighed, remembering the last time I was here. _I was so young._ I thought.

When we landed, Sayda and I left our lightsabers on the ship, and then walked off down to the hangar. Duchess Satine was waiting for us. "Ahsoka." She greeted cheerfully, "So good to see you. My, have you grown."

I bowed, "Hello, Duchess. It is good to see you as well."

The Duchess looked at Sayda, "And you've brought a friend?"

Sayda bowed, "It is an honor to meet you, Duchess."

She smiled, "And you as well, Master Jedi."

The senators and the Clone Troopers joined us. "Come inside," Satine motioned. "The meeting will begin shortly."

I sighed and followed everybody to the palace. _I have a bad feeling about this._

**I know you guys were probably expecting me to start where they did in the episode, WRONG! That is where I will start the next chapter. Read and Respond!**


	2. The Peace Conference

**Nothing belongs to me! Everything belongs to George Lucas. The OC's belong to Emmeline. Here's Chapter 2. **

Chapter 2

Ahsoka POV

If I could sum up the peace conference in one word, it would be torture. I stood on the far side of Padmé and Sayda stood on the far side of Senator Mothma. I was listening to Padmé argue with a Seperatist senator, I think I remember seeing her at the senate building on Raxus. I was bored out of my mind.

_I'm hungry! _A message popped into my mind.

I looked around discretely, only to realize that Sayda was talking to me through the Force. _Why are you hungry? _I asked.

_We got up and left so quickly this morning that I didn't get to eat breakfast._ Sayda whined.

I rolled my eyes. I decided to listen to the conversation Padmé was having. "The Republic recognizes the tragedy of war, but there is nothing we can change that has already occurred." Padmé explained.

_Yeesh,_ I thought. _Is this really what some people do for a living?_

"Say it aloud before this gathering!" The Seperatist shot back. "As representatives of Chancellor Palpatine that you declare, the Seperatists state legitiment."

_Well,_ I heard Sayda. _She seems like a lovely person._

I looked down at Padmé, feeling sorry for her. "I have something to say, about the legitimacy of the Seperatists." I heard a male's voice.

I looked up and saw somebody that made me want to run all the way to the other side of the planet. _What? Why is Lux here? Why didn't Padmé tell me?_

When Lux walked by, I fought the urge to hide behind the chair and run out when no one was looking. I leaned down next to Padmé, "You didn't mention that Lux Bonteri would be here."

"I didn't know." Padmé confessed.

_Are you okay? _I heard Sayda again.

_Yes._ I lied, putting up my mental shields.

Lux bowed to the Duchess, who motioned for him to speak. He stood at the podium, "I stand before you, son of Mina Bonteri. Loyal Seperatist, patriot, friend." He looked at me when he said _friend_. My instinct told me to look away, but I couldn't help but smile. He turned his attention away from me and back to the rest of the room. "It has come to my attention, that my mother was murdered by Count Dooku in cold blood!" Lux looked upset.

_Ahsoka! Put your mental shields down! _Sayda yelled at my thoughts.

_Not now, Sayda._ I countered.

One of the other Seperatists stood up, "That is a lie! Remove this traitor immediately."

I started for him, but Padmé stopped me. "I will not be silenced!" Lux fought the Commando droids holding his arms.

Duchess Satine stood up, "Stop this!" _Yeah! Go Duchess. _I thought.

The female Seperatist stood up, "We would ask you to let us deal with this matter ourselves."

Lux was now being led away, "No!" He yelled. "Dooku is deceiving you! You will all be betrayed, just like my mother!"

I bit my lip, thinking about what he just said, but then I quickly dismissed it realizing I had to do something. "I apologize for such a rude interruption, please let us continue." The Seperatist sat back down.

I leaned down to Padmé again, 'We can't just let them take him, he'll be killed!"

Padmé sighed, "Do what you can, Ahsoka, but be discreet."

I smiled to myself, that's what I'm best at. I calmly walked past the rest of the Senators, but Sayda grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?" She hissed.

I had to think quickly, "I'm just going to get some fresh air."

Sayda studied my face; she could probably tell that I was lying. "Good luck." She said.

I smiled, "Thanks." I walked out of the room.

When the door closed behind me, I looked around frantically. _Where would they take him?_ I thought. I moved down the hall quickly and quietly. I ran down a few hallways before spotting Lux, sulking as he was being led towards a ship. I ran quietly along a ledge, remaining unseen. Lux was led onto the ship and the door closed behind him. _Great,_ I thought. _How am I gonna do this?_ I obviously couldn't walk straight in; the droids guarding the ship would see me. I walked the rest of the way down the ledge and found myself standing behind the ship. I ran forward to the entrance and flipped onto the ship, making sure not to make any sounds. I ran down to the closed door and listened through the wall. I heard a voice that was definitely Count Dooku, "Kill him!"

I gasped silently and opened the door, "Ahsoka?" Lux asked. I Force pushed one of the droids into the wall, and then I jumped onto the control panel and kicked the other one, taking both of them out.

I looked up. "Lux, I think it's time to go, don't you?" I held out my hand for him to take it. _Why am I doing this?_

Lux smiled faintly and took my hand. I felt a surge of anxiety run through me. I moved quickly to the door, making Lux stumble behind me. I turned on my com-link. "Artoo, fire up the engines; we're leaving."

When the elevator opened I assumed my fighting position. When I saw there was nobody there, I ran down the hall and kicked one of the droids. Before the other one could blast me I Force pushed it over the railing. I turned to Lux, "Run!"

I ran past the rest of the droids with Lux following me. We ran back to the palace and through the library. I stopped, motioning for Lux to pass me. The droids were shooting at us, destroying some of the library. "Hurry, hurry!" I instructed.

Lux stopped, "Ahsoka, I appreciate the help, but. . ."

I ran past him, "Keep moving!"

I ran to the end of the hallway and opened the door. I ran over to some of the soldiers, "Captain Tagger, we've got incoming Clankers."

He pulled out his blaster, "We'll cover you, sir!"

I ran onto the ship with Lux following me. As soon as we boarded, Artoo pulled the ship out of the atmosphere and into space. I grabbed my lightsabers as I ran through the ship, realizing that Sayda's were still in here. _Oops._

I ran into the control room and sat down. As soon as I did, a transmission of Anakin appeared in front of me. "Ahsoka, Padmé just contacted me. She said the peace negotiations have all but collapsed."

"I'm en route to Coruscant, Anakin. I have Lux Bonteri with me." I pointed to Lux.

"Master Jedi, I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." Lux apologized.

"It's nothing." I answered for Anakin, worrying he might say something he'd regret.

"Alright, bring Bonteri to Coruscant and we'll discuss getting a mandistate." Anakin instructed.

"Alright, Anakin." I replied. But as soon as I turned off the transmission, another one appeared.

"Ahsoka! Where are you?" A very angry Sayda demanded.

"Oh, hey Sayda. Um, did you get a new haircut?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"What is wrong with you? You drag me along to Mandalore with you and then you just leave? And you have my lightsaber with you!" Sayda accused.

I sighed, "Don't you have some Bounty Hunters to catch?"

Before she could respond I turned off the transmission. And yet _another_ transmission appeared, but as soon as I saw that it was Bly I turned it off immediately. I stood up and began punching in the coordinates to Coruscant. Then I heard something cocking behind me.

I turned around to see Lux pointing a blaster at me. "I can't go with you, Ahsoka."

I stuttered, "What?"

"I told you, I have a plan!" Lux explained, keeping the blaster pointed at me.

I got angry and took the blaster from him, pointing it at him. "Shooting me is _not_ gonna be apart of it!"

Lux looked down. "What are you doing with a gun, anyhow? You're not a fighter." I set the gun down.

"I'm no longer a Seperatist, either. But I won't join the Republic." Lux looked away.

"What other options do you have?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

Lux's eyes were trained on the floor. "There is a different way."

"I understand everything you've been through, I understand you feel alone. But the Republic will help you." I thought about how my parents abandoned me when I was three. I don't even remember them; they didn't even want me anyways.

Lux turned to me with an angry look, "Like they helped my Mother?"

I looked down. I couldn't really argue with that.

Lux continued, 'I've already made contact with a group on Carlac who are noble, and allied with my cause."

I was getting suspicious, "And what cause is that?"

"To kill Dooku." Lux now looked evil, it kind of scared me.

"The only one you're going to get killed is yourself!" I knew this was true.

Lux gave me a look. "I'm sorry." I said as I sat down. "But I'm taking you to Coruscant. You're plan hasn't exactly been well thought out Lux. Without me, how did you think you were going to escape those droids?"

I heard Lux say, "Like this!" And then consciousness fled.

**Dun dun dun! You guys know what happens, but not everything will be the same. Read and Respond!**


	3. Growing Anger

**There is nothing to say, here's chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

Ahsoka POV

I woke up on _The Phoenix_ with a massive headache. I groaned slightly, rubbing my forehead. "Lux?" I asked. There was no answer. "Lux?" I asked again looking up. I felt my belt, my lightsabers were gone. "Where are my lightsabers?"

I stood up and looked out the window to see a figure standing in the snow. "Lux!" I was getting angry. "Artoo, take a look around and see if you can find where Lux hid them. I'm going to have a little _chat_ with Mr. Bonteri."

I grabbed my coat on the way out. When I got outside I shivered. _Force, it's cold out here!_ I now regretted not having gloves. I walked towards Lux, ready to give him a piece of my mind. "Lux! Lux where are we, and what did you do with my lightsabers?"

Lux turned to me with a grim expression on his face. "You should have stayed on the ship." _How in the universe am I supposed to know that? _I thought angrily.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of jetpacks. One by one, people wearing blue armor formed a circle around us. I pushed Lux behind me, trying to protect him. A woman flew down and completed the circle, "Hey, kid." She said addressing Lux. "You're late."

I then recognized the Mandalorian helmets. "Deathwatch." I muttered.

The female walked forward, "You get us what we need?" She asked Lux.

"Yes, I have the information with me." Lux replied. _What is he doing?_

The woman looked at me; at least I think she did. It's hard to tell behind helmets. "Who's this?"

"I'm his. . ." I didn't know what to say. "I'm his betrothed." _Where did that come from?_ I smiled and nodded at Lux, silently telling him to go with it.

"Oh, right." Lux said.

"Betrothed?" She asked. I don't think she believed us. She gripped my face then walked behind me, "Little skinny, isn't she?" Then she spanked me!

I exclaimed in surprise and raised my fists, but Lux stepped between us. "She serves her purpose." _Oh my God, that is the creepiest thing I have ever heard._

I saw Artoo coming out of the ship towards us with my lightsabers. I shook my head and he hid them, beeping indignantly. "We leave now, the snow is coming." She brushed past me.

I grabbed Lux's arm, "What have you gotten us into?"

"It's all under control." Lux said with an assuring tone.

"These are the Deathwatch! They're Mandalorian terrorists; they'll kill us both. . ." I was cut off by a Deathwatch soldier.

"You coming?" He asked in a rough voice.

"Yes," Lux replied immediately.

"Uh, I should stay with the ship." I started for the ship, but he stopped me.

"No, you're coming too." I was going to protest, but they picked up Artoo and carried him to one of their speeders.

This was about to set me off. I walked to one of the speeders and got on one with another Deathwatch soldier. We stayed right behind Lux the entire ride. I had to fight the urge to jump behind him and strangle him. He looked back at me and I gave him a look that said, "I'm going to kill you."

When we got to the Deathwatch camp I saw other soldiers shooting at different kinds of droids. I thought it was brutal and primitive (which it was). When the speeders stopped, I was more than happy to get off. I stood next to Lux and crossed my arms. The woman stood in front of us. "The boss will see you in there." She motioned to a tent.

I looked at Lux then walked inside the tent. "Don't ruin my plan, okay?" Lux told me.

"Plan? What plan?" I demanded.

Lux turned to me with a serious look on his face. "This," He said pointing to his wrist. "Is a holo-trace device. It can identify the origin of any holo-transmission. I knew that if I accused Dooku of murder I would be brought to face him. Well, it worked. And I now know Dooku's exact location. If Deathwatch moves quick enough, we can destroy him." He grabbed my shoulders, I didn't like it. "Is that enough of a plan for you?"

I shrugged him off. "This is not some idealistic political group. They will take the information and kill you!"

Lux backed up a little and sighed. "I knew you wouldn't understand." Now he just sounded like a child. _How would he know anything about me? He's only met me twice._

I had to convince him of the truth, "The Deathwatch are murderers, sworn to destroy Jedi! You don't know what you're doing, this. . ."

That was all I could say before he wrapped his arms around me and literally pulled me forward so my lips met his. I was now very angry, I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't let go. I heard someone's voice behind us. "Am I interrupting something?" It asked. I finally managed to push Lux off, he looked surprised.

"No, of course not. We were just, uh. . ." Lux stammered. I gave him a look.

"It's time to talk business." The Mandalorian took off his helmet to reveal the scarred face of Pre Vizsla. _Uh oh._

He looked at me and I looked down. "Tell your woman to leave us."

Before either of them could say anything else I said, "Bye." And ran out of the tent. Sadly, the female Deathwatch member, who I learned was called Bo Katan, caught me. She dragged me to a tent and pushed me inside, I fell on the floor. I got up quickly and raised my fists, "Try that again and I will. . ."

Then I felt someone grab my arm, "You don't want to make them angry. We are far from Ruschna (Sorry! I don't really know what they said here)."

I saw a Ming Po woman who looked to be around my age. I laughed slightly before sitting down, "Believe me, you have no idea. What's your name?"

"Tryla." She replied.

"I'm Ahsoka. Where are you from?" I asked.

She acknowledged the other Ming Po women around her. "We were kidnapped from a nearby town. We are a simple people, we trust easily. And we were betrayed."

Before I could respond, a Deathwatch soldier walked in. "Prepare the food!" He demanded. "You're Masters are hungry." I was so close to losing my head in anger. _I don't have a Master anymore, Sleemo!_ I thought.

_After the Food is Cooked:_

I was sitting with my arms crossed in a giant tent, waiting for the idiots that are Deathwatch to show up. We all sat like this, I was the only one who seemed angry, though. Everyone else seemed depressed. Then Lux walked in. I stood up immediately and cornered him. "What is wrong with you?" I demanded.

"What are you talking about, Ahsoka?" Lux asked.

I was so mad, I slapped him. "Like you don't know!"

"I don't, Ahsoka." Lux said, keeping a hand over his cheek.

I grunted in frustration, "Forget you!" I stormed off to sit back down.

Lux tried calling out for me, but I ignored him. The rest of the Deathwatch filed in and I was forced to serve food. Ugh. I had a tray of soup that I was supposed to take around. I walked over to Lux. "Hungry?" I asked. He took some of the soup. "Careful not to choke on your stupidity." I walked off.

Before I could put my empty tray down, I heard an angry voice, "Vizsla!"

I turned around to see three Ming Po men walk into the tent. Vizsla stood up, "Chieftain Pieter, I don't remember summoning you."

"You have taken our women, taken our food, and threatened us for too long!" The man accused.

"It's bold for you to come here with such bold words." Vizsla said. He sounded threatening; a chill ran up my spine.

"You are no longer welcome here!" The man announced.

Vizsla cracked an evil smile, "Well, if are presence here is no longer welcome, we'll make ready to leave." I saw almost all of the Deathwatch members smirk. I could sense something bad would come from this.

But the Ming Po men didn't seem to pick up that something was amiss. "And you'll return our people to us?"

"Yes, sunrise tomorrow. You have my word." Vizsla replied. _This guy creeps me out._

"Very well." The chief replied. "We'll be waiting."

Lux leaned in to me, "See, they're not the murderers you make them out to be."

I knew it wasn't true. I could sense something bad coming. Something that would result in pain, death, and suffering.

**That's basically it. Read and Respond!**


	4. We'll Meet Again

**Thank you all for the reviews. And she will miss him at the end, I just don't want to make it seem like she would.**

Chapter 4

Ahsoka POV

On Carlac, sleep might as well not exist. It's way to cold to get any kind of rest. I tossed and turned all night. I honestly haven't had one good night sleep since I got back from Kadavo. I hated being so skinny, it made it almost impossible to stay warm in cold weather. My anger was growing by the minute. First I save Lux then he gets mad at me for it, then he stuns, takes me to a frozen ice ball and kisses me. Then he gets me involved with Deathwatch! That evil little backstabber! I was so furious I might have an aneurism. I was basically up all night thinking about all the possible ways I could escape. First I would need to find Artoo, wherever he was. If Lux was so sure that Deathwatch wouldn't kill him, let him stay here. But I knew I couldn't do that, I knew I was developing feelings for him. Right now they just seemed to be more negative than positive. There was a small hole in the tent; I stared out into the snow the whole night. When I saw a hint of light on the horizon, I was wide awake; I stood up and left the tent. I walked around, trying to stay out of sight from the stray Deathwatch members wandering around. _Come on, Artoo. Where are you?_ I turned a corner and bumped into none other than. . ."Ahsoka, I need to talk to you." Lux said.

"What about?" I asked cruelly.

"Why are you so angry with me?" Lux asked. _Oh my God, he is so stupid!_

"You basically kidnapped me and got me involved with Deathwatch!" I nearly screamed.

"Is that how you see it?" Lux asked.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka. But I never meant for you to be here." Lux replied.

"That's why I'm leaving!" I snapped.

"You're leaving?" Lux asked, he sounded upset.

"Yes I am. Why do you think I'm out here? I'm looking for Artoo." I replied, looking away from him.

"What's so bad about this place? Why can't you stay?" Lux asked.

_Oh my God, I can't believe he just asked that!_ "It sounds like you want me to stay." I said, trying to sound mean.

"I do." Lux replied, looking at the floor. _Why would he want me to stay? Does he have feelings for me?_ "Why can't you?"

"Lux," I said, crossing my arms. "I'm surrounded by an organization that wants all Jedi in the universe dead. How would you feel if you were surrounded by a group of people that wanted you dead and they didn't really know who you were?"

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. Then we were interrupted by a Deathwatch soldier. "Time to go." He said in a raspy voice.

Panic crossed my face, and Lux seemed to have noticed. "What's wrong, Ahsoka?"

"Something bad is going to happen." I replied.

Lux put his arm around me; he was trying to be comforting, but I squirmed away anyway. "Don't do that." I said.

"Nothing bad is going to happen." Lux said, trying to sound convincing. But I knew it wasn't true. Something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good.

Another soldier came back and asked, "You coming or not?"

Lux sighed, "Yes."

I looked down and followed him to one of their land speeders. I got on board the one that held the other women. I sat in silence as we rode through the snow covered landscape. When we reached the small village there were several of the inhabitants waiting for us. I got off of the speeder and stood next to Lux. "Thank you for returning our people, we are very grateful for your understanding." When I saw a few Deathwatch soldiers land on the tops of the buildings, I was positive something bad was going to happen.

Vizsla grabbed Tryla by the arm and gave her to the chief, "I am a man of my word. Here is your granddaughter." He pulled something out of his backpack. "As promised." Then he ignited it to reveal a darksaber, then he stabbed Tryla as she yelled "No!"

"Tryla!" I ran forward and knelt down next to her. I heard Vizsla behind me.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" He demanded. The Deathwatch soldiers ignited their flamethrowers and began to burn the village. I was about to lose it. My anger kept building.

"What, what are you doing?" I heard Lux ask. _Oh, so now he realizes that the Deathwatch are murderers._

"Never let the weak tell you what to do!" Vizsla announced. "Welcome to Deathwatch!"

I felt like my head was going to explode, I was so mad. "Save them, Ahsoka. Save them. Save my people." Tryla managed. Then she died.

I knew I would have to do something, then I saw a little girl get knocked over because of the flames, then I lost it.

I used the Force to grab a nearby pole on the ground; I jumped and did a flip to catch it. I threw it at one of the soldiers on a building, killing him. I took of my coat and ran over to some other Deathwatch soldiers, kicking them and hitting them with the pole. When I took them out, I stood poised to strike when Vizsla jumped at me and cut my pole in half. I dropped it and did three back flips, landing on a building and kicking off the Deathwatch soldier that stood on it. My mistake was not noticing the Deathwatch soldier hovering above me. He ignited his flamethrower and I jumped off of the building with a series of flips to avoid the fire. Then a Deathwatch soldier shot a cable at me and it wrapped itself around my left forearm. Another soldier got my right forearm, and two others got my waist. I fell to the ground. Vizsla stepped in front of me, "Well what do we have here? I think we've caught ourselves a Jedi!" He announced triumphantly.

Lux started for me, but a Deathwatch idiot stepped in front of him. I gave Lux a look that read "You should have listened to me."

"Drag her back to camp!" Vizsla ordered.

I didn't do anything on the way back to camp. When we got there they lifted me up off of the ground and led my inside of a tent. Lux was in there as well, being held back by a Deathwatch member. I was on the floor, still wrapped in cables, being held down by four Deathwatch soldiers. "Now Lux Bonteri," Vizsla addressed Lux. "This does not look good. This does not look good at all. I ask you to join us in good faith and you bring a Jedi into our camp."

"She wasn't meant to be here." Lux replied. "Please, let her go."

Vizsla pulled out his darksaber, "I'm afraid that's not an option."

"I wanted justice for my mother's death, but you're just murderers, no better than Dooku!" Lux accused.

"You call us murderers, yet it was your own lust for revenge that made you seek us out!" Vizsla countered.

"I wanted justice for my mother's death." Lux said again.

"And you shall have it! But the Jedi are no different than Dooku and this one shall pay in part." _Excuse me? In no way am I similar to Dooku._ "For their crimes against Mandalore." _I helped save Mandalore you idiot!_ He ignited his saber and raised it over his head. "So it's like you say, it's not murder at all," I closed my eyes, accepting my death. "It's justice."

Suddenly, smoke filled the room, and I knew right away that it was Artoo. I felt my lightsabers in my hands, "Thanks, buddy." I said. I ignited them and jumped in the air, spinning around. When I came back down I killed four Deathwatch. Two of the soldiers pointed their blasters at me, but Vizsla stopped them. "Stop, the Jedi is mine."

"Lux, get to the ship." He left the tent with Artoo. Vizsla and I started slashing at each other. After awhile, he kicked me outside into the snow. I started coughing as I stood up warily. I looked up to see different kinds of droids.

"Looks like Artoo made some friends." Lux said. I smiled and stood up. When the rest of Deathwatch came outside, I ignited my lightsabers and the droids opened fire. I faced off against Vizsla again. In a series of flips and slashing, I cut the jetpack on his back open and it exploded. I fell down at the impact of the explosion. I noticed Lux and Artoo in a land speeder. "Ahsoka!" Lux called. I jumped onto the land speeder and we rode off. On the way to the ship I had to deal with three Deathwatch soldiers, but we eventually made it.

I got off of the speeder and ran onto the ship. Artoo led the ship into space. I walked into the control room and sat down; I began punching in the coordinates for Coruscant. "No one followed us, good job, Artoo."

He beeped at me, "What do you mean the escape pod has been activated?" I asked. Then I realized what he meant, "Lux! Artoo, the ship is yours." I ran down to where the escape pod was and climbed down the ladder. I softly banged on the window, "Lux? Lux, what are you doing?"

Lux stood up and walked over to the window, "I can't go with you, Ahsoka. You. . . You know that."

"But. . . But we can try. Er, try to change things, together." I was getting desperate.

Lux smiled, "We make a pretty good team, don't we?"

I smiled, but quickly turned my gaze to the floor. "Don't worry, we'll meet again. I promise."

I looked up and nodded slightly, I put my hand on the glass, and he placed his where mine was on the opposite side. "Be careful, Lux."

He smiled as his escape launched into space. _Be careful, Lux._

**And, I am done. Read and Respond!**


End file.
